Todo ocurrió una tarde de Otoño
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Yuri ama a Shindou. Shindou ama a Yuri. ¿Que pasará cuando por un trabajo en parejas ambos acaben dando un paseo por el parque y se declaren?


**Hola! aquí les traigo un one-shot si, ya se que diréis ¿Como me atrevo a ir con otro fic y no tengo terminado ni los empezados? Pues fácil, me viene la imaginación Jejeje y bueno, este fic es de IEGO y de Yuri x Shindou *-* un Shinduri (?) Jijiji espero que les guste ;)**

**Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de level-5 solo me pertenece mi oc Yuri :3**

* * *

Una mañana de otoño, ansiosa de volver a verle y eso que son solo amigos pero...¿Que mas dará si se había enamorado? Si, así como lo oyen. Yuri Sumira se había enamorado de Shindou Takuto, ese chico de cabellos castaños y ondulados...el pianista de los sueños de Yuri.

La joven solo podía pensar en el chico. En como su sonrisa la hacía sonrojar; En como sus ojos chocolates la hacían enloquecer a cada instante; En como cuando la tocaba por lo que fuera su cuerpo sentía una descarga eléctrica que era de lo mas reconfortante; En todas las ocasiones que sus hermanas y sus amigos habían provocado para que sus labios se rozasen. Pensar eso le hizo sonrojar completamente y en un acto reflejo miro la hora en su celular.

-Ya es casi hora de que salga de su casa... Necesito verle... – Murmuró Yuri cuando la gran puerta de la casa del pianista se abría lentamente y de ella salía Shindou.

-¿Yuri? De nuevo me esperaste... – Dijo el de ojos chocolates con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Yuri y asentir

-Ya se me hizo costumbre...Espero que no te moleste... – Dijo la chica cuando Shindou río un poco y negó con la cabeza

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me molesta en absoluto tu compañía... – Habló el pianista mientras un leve tono carmín adueñaba las mejillas del susodicho y Yuri solo le esbozaba una cálida sonrisa

Ambos solo comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la secundaria. Siempre iban todo el trayecto en silencio pero a ninguno le importaba ya que, no era un silencio incomodo, si no uno tranquilo el cual les daba tranquilidad para pensar en sus cosas entre ellas, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando llegaron a la secundaria Shindou habló

-Oye...Yuri-chan...¿Puedes salir esta tarde? – Preguntó el pianista con un notable sonrojo. La chica solo pudo sonrojarse y mirar al suelo

-Claro que puedo salir Shindou-kun... – Contestó la de ojos azules verdosos con un sonrojo aunque por dentro estaba que daba saltos de alegría, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que el joven escucharía los latidos de su corazón el cual estaba desbocado

-Entonces...¿Esta tarde a las 6 en punto? – Volvió a preguntar el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que la rubia asintió sonriente. La campana sonó y ambos se dirigieron a clase

Yuri y Shindou se sentaron juntos mientras que veían lo de todas las mañanas. A Kyousuke y Mery peleando; A Jeik hablando con Kinako animada mente; A Sakura enfadada por culpa de Masaki el cual estaba pidiéndole disculpas pues después Sakura le pegaría; A Keria muriendo de celos ya que Kaito se llevaba muy bien con Beta y estos no dejaban de hablar; A Sakoto diciéndole lo mucho que le quería a Ibuki; A Rena sonriendo misteriosamente y mirando a Gamma; Akari intentando que Alpha no fuese tan serio. Lo de todos los días vamos, pero entonces, un grito se escucho y todos miraron la escena

-¡KYA! ¡TSUNDERE BAKA! – gritaba una Mery bastante roja y un Kyousuke igual de rojo ya que de alguna manera desconocida, Mery había acabado contra la pared y Kyousuke aprisionándola contra esta

-¿Pero que...? – dijo Jeik asombrado mientras un aura maligna le rodeaba – Kyousuke...

-Ky-Kyousuke-kun... ¿Po-podrías apartar? – preguntó tartamudeando Mery. La chica tenía un notable sonrojo en su rostro por tener a su novio – lo cual ambos tenían en secreto – tan cerca.

-Ha-Hai... – el chico solo se aparto mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y desviaba la mirada

-A-Arigatou... – agradeció Mery aun con un notable sonrojo. En ese momento, el maestro de dibujo entró

-Buenos días a todos – saludo el maestro sonriente a lo que todos respondieron con otro buenos días. – Bueno chicos, para hoy solo les quiero pedir que hagan un dibujo de lo que ustedes quieran, tienen 24 horas para entregarlo y será, en parejas – explicó el maestro mientras todos murmuraban y Shindou se ponía un tanto nervioso al igual que Yuri

-¿Entonces quiere decir que por ejemplo, yo sería con Ibuki-kun? – preguntó sonriendo Sakoto sonriendo y agarrando del brazo a Ibuki mientras a todos les salía una gota anime

-Eso mismo... – dijo el maestro mientras todos se ponían con sus respectivas parejas

-Estoy contigo Sakura-chan... – dijo Masaki sonriendo pícaramente mientras Sakura solo se sonrojaba y pasaba de el

-A callar peliverde... – murmuró la chica

La clase transcurro mas o menos normal, todos hablaban sobre quedar por la tarde o al día siguiente o incluso quedar en la casa de alguien. Shindou y Yuri, no eran la excepción

-Dime Yuri...¿Entonces usamos está tarde para de paso hablar sobre el dibujo? – preguntó el de ojos chocolates sonriendo a lo que Yuri asintió

-Claro que si – afirmó la rubia. Le daba igual si quedaban para hacer un trabajo, lo único que quería era estar con el y solo con el

La campana de salida sonó y todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula. Yuri y Shindou se despidieron y fueron a dejar las maletas en su casa. Yuri entro en su casa bastante feliz a lo que su hermanita Kana se le quedo viendo sin entender

-¿Que te sucede nee-chan? – preguntó la pequeña inocentemente

-Nada Kana-chan, nada – contestó Yuri sonriendo mientras subía a su cuarto

Yuri se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha rápida, cuando salió de la ducha rebusco en su armario ropa que ponerse pero todo lo que tenía le parecía feo o no le gustaba para estar con Shindou. Al final, se decidió por escoger una camiseta de tirantes escotada negra junto a una chaqueta gris, un pantalón vaquero con cinturón y unas zapatillas altas vaqueras, se miró al espejo y le gusto el resultado.

-Y ya, estoy lista – Se dijo con una sonrisa. La chica miró la hora y se dirigió hacía el parque, donde habían quedado.

Paso un rato y la chica estaba bastante impaciente, todo el rato mirándose y queriendo estar mas que presentable. Si le dijera a alguien que estaba así por Shindou nadie se lo creería. Al cabo de un rato, el pianista llegó. El chico vestía una chaqueta y debajo de esta una camisa blanca de botones y unos pantalones vaqueros negros junto a unas zapatillas vaqueras altas, la chica solo se sonrojo al igual que el chico.

-Hola Yuri...

-Ohayo Shindou-kun...

-Estas hermosa – alagó el chico haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

-Tu también estas bastante bien – dijo la chica mirando al suelo

-Bueno...¿Damos una vuelta haber que se nos ocurre? – preguntó el chico mientras Yuri solo asentía con una sonrisa

Ambos estuvieron caminando durante bastante rato ninguno pensaba en el dibujo claro que no, ambos pensaban el uno en el otro. Shindou de vez en cuando miraba a Yuri y pensaba lo hermosa que se veía. Quería cogerle de la mano, abrazarla y por último besarla, al pensar eso solo pudo sonrojarse

-Hace frío... – murmuró la chica cuando el de ojos chocolates se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a Yuri – Arigatou... – la chica se quedo mirándole sonrojada al igual que el chico. En ese mismo momento Shindou la abrazo sin previo aviso mientras Yuri solo se quedaba en el sitió sonrojada y sin saber que hacer

-Yuri...¿Sabes que me pasa cuando estoy contigo? – le preguntó el pianista mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-¿El q-que...? – tartamudeo la chica sonrojada y dejándose acariciar gustosa

-Me pasa que el corazón se me acelera y mi mente se opaca dejándome solo pensar en ti... – declaró el pianista mientras acercaba su rostro al de Yuri

-¿Enserio...? – la chica empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos – ¿Sabes que me pasa a mi cuando estoy contigo? – preguntó mientras el chico negó – Mi corazón se empieza a acelerar cuando estoy contigo temiendo que un día pudieses escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, me pongo nerviosa, solo puedo pensar en ti...en que te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo... – finalizó cuando Shindou unió sus labios con los de Yuri en un profundo y deseoso beso.

Ambos se estaban besando, el sueño que ambos tenían al fin se había echo realidad. El beso era el primero de amor verdadero de ambos. Cálido y lleno de sentimientos. Al cabo de un rato, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire pero, no tardaron ni un minuto en volver a juntar sus labios. Al fin se tenían y, ¿Que mas daba si les ponían un cero en el trabajo? Gracias a ese trabajo en parejas ambos se habían declarado y, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Te quiero... – le murmuró Yuri a Shindou en el oído

-Yo no te quiero... yo te amo – dijo el chico volviendo a capturar los labios de ahora si, su novia Yuri.

* * *

**¡Y finish! Og, me quedo muy cursi XD pero espero que les haya gustado :D jejeje Buueno... como no se que mas decir...sin mas...¡Sayo! ¡Matta Neee!**


End file.
